User blog:Drayco90/Drayco's Summer Sci-Fi Special: The Guardians of the Galaxy vs. Shepard's Team
Space: the infinite, final frontier that has captivated the human mind for as long as we have been able to look up into the vastness of our black, night sky and wonder if we are not alone in the ocean of shimmering starts gazing down upon our little blue rock. But as we began to explore this unending new horizon, we discovered that there was as much to fear in the darkness as there was to discover, and thus we needed protectors. We needed Guardians. In this place, time and space are mere elements to be bent and manipulated, and when the universe is twisted down and broken enough that two of our most valiant champions find themselves coming to blows, only one can be... '''The Deadliest Warrior.' Guardians of the Galaxy Formed in the wake of two devastating galactic wars, first the Annihilation Wave's destructive rampage across the stars and then the Conquest of the Phalanx Select as they followed Ultron to war, the Guardians of the Galaxy are a ragtag team of misfits and b-list heroes who stand united to do what the galaxy's heavy hitters are too proud or too selfish to do themselves- protect the universe from collapsing in on itself from the strain of another massive conflict. |-| Leader= Code-Name: Star-Lord Real Name: Peter Jason Quill Origin: Human/Spartoi Hybrid of Earth Powers: * Peak Human Biology- As a half human, half Spartoi hybrid, Quill has slightly enhanced natural strength, durability, endurance and speed. He has an accelerated rate of learning that allows him to much more quickly adapt to situations and learn at incredible speeds. He also has an extended life. * Expert Marksman- Star-Lord has extensive experience with firearms from across the galaxy, and displays both remarkable accuracy with them and a quick mastery of new or unfamiliar weaponry. * Master Tactician- Star-Lord's tactical mind was vital in the war against both the Annihilation Wave and the Phalanx, and he is regarded as one of the best tactical minds in the cosmos. * Martial Artist- Pete is also an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter with a skill set of several martial arts that make him a formidable foe, even when unarmed. He is also a skilled swordsman. * Expert Pilot Equipment: * Kree Sub-Machine Guns- His preferred weapon is a pair of dual wielded Kree sub-machine guns which are incredibly versatile for most ranges and can deal damage to most targets, including armored and superhuman ones. The SMGs can be loaded with specialized rounds, including explosives. * Element Gun- A pistol designed when he first took the mantle of Star-Lord, Quill is able to use the Element Gun to manipulate and fire blasts created from Fire, Air, Water and Electricity. * The Star-Lord Armor- Special Kree-made uniform that cloaks his body heat, allows him to temporarily survive in the vacuum of space, protect against firearms and replace his previous implants, which automatically converted all recorded languages into something he could understand, see the entire energy spectrum and possess a 100% recall memory. * Kang's Cosmic Cube- A nearly depleted Cosmic Cube, given to him by Kang the Conqueror to save the universe. While the Cosmic Cube theoretically can alter reality itself, because it's so low on energy, Star-Lord mostly uses it to punch Thanos in the groin with enough power to knock him out. Star_Lord_Hand-to-Hand.png|Star-Lord holds his own against Ronan the Accuser. Star-Lord_Falcon Punch.png|Star-Lord Falcon Punches Starhawk to sleep. Star-Lord_Shooting Stuff.png|Star-Lord using low-tech Terran ballistic weaponry to combat the techno-organic parasite, The Phalanx. Star-Lord_Accuracy.png|Star-Lord maintains incredible accuracy in high pressure scenarios Star-Lord_Cosmic Cube Dick Punch.jpg|Star-Lord uses the Cosmic Cube to punch Thanos in the dick. |-| Lancer= Code Name: Rocket Raccoon Real Name: Rocket "Rocky" Racoon Origin: Animal Warden from Halfworld Powers: * Enhanced Raccoon Senses- Rocket possess significantly greater than human sight, hearing and reflexes, natural night vision, hyper sensitive paws that allow him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his claws and a natural affinity for adapting. * Expert Marksman- Despite his small stature, Rocket wields incredibly large and ridiculous amounts of weaponry that he utilizes with shocking precision. He appears to be a master of most forms of ballistic and laser weaponry, with a preference for large machine guns, laser cannons and explosives. * Martial Artist- Rocket is versed in some forms of hand-to-hand combat, which he can utilize with his claws, small stature and speed to become a difficult to fight target. * Master Strategist- Described by Star-Lord as possessing the greatest tactical minds in the entire Marvel Universe, Rocket Raccoon is capable of devising ingenious and adaptable strategies and plans that can snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Equipment: * More guns that could possibly be assumed on sight or counted for, from numerous alien races and cultures, for every range and situation, including handguns, machine guns, turrets, explosives, blasters, cannons, rocket launchers, and countless others. * Jet Boots for flight. * Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform- A Kree-designed custom uniform of the same make as Star-Lord's, though presumably without the cybernetic enhancement replacements. Rocket Raccoon_Giant Laser Cannon.png|Rocket Raccoon is a master with firearms, especially "unfeasibly large" ones. Rocket Raccoon_Cannon.jpg|Rocket's arsenal includes weaponry powerful enough to incapacitate even beings as strong as Gladiator. Rocket Raccoon_Mech.jpg|Rocket deploys a Mech to threaten Thanos Rocket Raccoon_Claws.png|Rocket doesn't always need his guns though- his sharp claws can be just as dangerous. Rocket Raccoon_Jets.png|Rocky uses his jetpack to fly. |-| Brute= Code Name: Drax the Destroyer Real Name: Arthur Douglas Origin: Formerly Human of Earth, currently Avatar of Life Powers: * Superhuman Physiology- Drax possesses significant superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and superhuman senses such as a superhuman olfactory sense. During the Annihilation event he is able to determine that Nova is a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. In the Guardians of the Galaxy #5, he is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls. * Aura- A mysterious power tied to his status as the Avatar of Life, Drax can generate an aura around himself that seems to greatly increase his powers and strength. While powered by his aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and tear out his heart with his bare hand. * Accelerated Healing Factor- In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing is unknown. Equipment: * Alien Kives- Forged from unknown, but clearly incredibly resilient materials, Drax's combat knives are his preferred method of combat. * Short Swords- He also carries around larger, more dangerous short swords, which are likewise durable. * Disintegration Rifle- Drax wielded a heavy alien rifle during the events of the Thanos Imperative, which fired with enough force to knock Thanos on his ass and harm him, even in his powered up state, with the implication that it would've been sufficient to kill the Mad Titan in a normal scenario. Drax_Punching Out Warlock.png|Drax punches out Adam Warlock. Drax_Face Stab.png|Drax stabs one of the members of the Church of the Universal Truth through the faceplate with his knives. Drax_One-Man Army.jpg|Drax single-handily holds off the Annihilation Wave and wins. Drax_Thanos is Kill.jpg|Drax tears Thanos' heart out through his chest and kills him. Drax_Shooting Thanos.jpg|Drax's day isn't complete until he shoots Thanos through a wall. |-| Assassin= Code Name: Gamora Real Name: Gamora Origin: Zen-Whoberis Assassin raised by Thanos. Powers: * Superhuman Physiology- Gamora possesses strength, speed, reflexes, durability and perception far greater than that of a human being. She has displayed strength enough to lift Ronan the Accuser and toss him through cliffsides with a single hand, and reflexes and speed fast enough to dodge firearm blasts. * Advanced Healing Factor- Gamora possesses a Wolverine-esque healing factor, allowing her to recover from all but the most serious of injuries. Healing feats include having once opened a dyson sphere's shielding and exposing her entire body to the direct burn of the flames of an exploding sun without stopping her from completing her objective- she was healed to standard fighting condition within a few moments afterwards. * Master Assassin Training- Gamora was trained by Thanos himself to be the galaxy's most dangerous living weapon; she is a master of countless martial arts across the cosmos, is a master with all known forms of melee weaponry, and is an exceptional marksman. * Cybernetic Implants- Gamora is equipped with several cybernetic implants, which enhance her already considerable strength and speed even more. Equipment: * Godslayer- A semi-mystical sword of unknown properties and vague powers, the Godslayer was forged to kill beings far above Gamora's power level, and has a long and recorded history of having killed several gods and superpowered beings. It has been seen cutting through shielded spacecraft, armor enhanced by the full power of the Nova Force, and the armored techo-organic soldiers of the Phalanx, among others. * Numerous Additional Melee Weapons- Gamora is often seen wielding a variety of melee weapons, including laser-enhanced axes, swords, polearms, daggers and throwing knives. * Numerous Firearms- Gamora has also been seen wielding a large variety of alien guns to deal with her enemies at a distance. Gamora_Strength.png|Gamora displays superhuman strength, lifting and throwing Ronan with a single arm. Gamora_Godslayer.jpg|Gamora wields the Godslayer Gamora_Swordfighting.png|Gamora using her sword to tear through Phalanx forces on Hala. Gamora_Healing.png|Gamora withstands the intensity of an exploding sun, completes her objective and lives to heal. Gamora_Badoon Killing.jpg|Gamora uses her speed and blade to quickly kill her foes. |-| Alien Among Aliens= Code Name: Groot Real Name: Groot Origin: The Monster From Planet X Powers: * Superhuman Strength- Groot has considerable amounts of strength, the upper limits of which are defined only by how much wood he is able to absorb and his current scale. In his default size, Groot is the team's Hulk equivalent, and the heaviest traditional hitter on the team. * Organic Armor- Groot's skin is superhumanly durable, and like his strength, the upper limits of his durability is defined only by how much organic matter he absorbs to enhance himself. In his default form, Groot is able to absorb exposure from several firearms at once without notable damage, and has been shown to be immune to fire, despite being wood. ** Limited Shapeshifting- By his nature, Groot is able to manipulate his physical form as needed for combat, most usually manifested by his limbs growing in size to strike out at additional range, and transforming his body into a spiked form to deal additional damage. * Chlorokinesis- Groot possesses the ability to manipulate any nearby plant life- allowing him to reshape it and bend it them into constructs of his will and turn plants and trees into animated minions to fight and attack for him. * Regeneration- Groot can heal rapidly naturally, or can accelerate his healing through the absorbing of organic matter. As long as a single splinter of Groot's body survives apparent destruction, he can be regrown over time. * Genius Level Intellect- He is highly intelligent and has a tremendous grasp of quasi-dimensional super-positional engineering, and is seen as an equal by the Inhuman's resident genius inventor Maximus. Equipment: * Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform- A Kree-designed custom uniform of the same make as Star-Lord's, though presumably without the cybernetic enhancement replacements. Groot_Tank Smash.png|Groot uses his strength to smash a Zom Tank. Groot_Stomp.png|Groot stomps on a high ranking member of the Universal Church of Truth. Groot_Sapling.jpg|As long as a single fragment remains, Groot can be regrown. Groot_Guns.jpg|Groot can use a whole lot of guns when he wants to. Groot_Genius.jpg|Groot is secretly a genius. |-| Wizard= Code Name: Adam Warlock Real Name: Adam Warlock Origin: Infinity Gem Space Jesus. Powers: * Quantum Magic- Adam Warlock is a powerful self-proclaimed "Quantum Magician" who uses a wide array of powerful spells and magical abilities to destroy his foes and shield his allies. His magic primarily manifests as powerful hand-fired projectile bolts, or in the form of large explosions setting off at his desired target. The upper limits of this power are unknown, but they have been used to bend time and space in the past, through great effort. * Soul Manipulation- Warlock's extended time in possession of the Soul Gem has permanently granted him the ability to manipulate and empower himself through the souls of others. Warlock can drain and control the life essences of living (or dead) organisms, generate blasts of mystic energies capable of disrupting the karmic centers of living beings, and possess an enlightened understanding, allowing him to speak with and understand beings despite having no prior knowledge of them or their language. These powers are not nearly as powerful as they once were as Warlock no longer possesses the Gem, but are simply residual remains of his time with it. * Energy Manipulation- Adam Warlock has displayed the ability to manipulate energy of an extremely high level. He has generated and maintained barriers that have withheld standing on top of an exploding star, and created concussive blasts that have dented the unbreakable Ultron. * Matter Manipulation- Another of his vast array of magical abilities, Warlock has shown the ability to transmute and control matter. He has been seen turning minerals into a metal that does not exist, transform water droplets into bullets and even turn Thanos to stone. These powers are not as potent as they once were, but to an unknown degree, as at his peak, he was able to create human life from very little with ease. He is presumably weakened to the extent that he can only transform matter around him into equivalent matter or in a new shape. * Teleportation- Adam Warlock can teleport at will. * Telekinesis- Adam Warlock also possesses Telekinesis, though he is not on the level of some of the Earth's higher level telepaths. He primarily uses it to lift a chosen target to incapacitate them or to throw them some distance. * Superhuman Augmentation- Adam Warlock's magic imbues him with strength, endurance, and agility beyond the peak human limit, though he is well below most of Earth's superhumans without significant cosmic empowerment first. * Flight- Space Jesus can fly, yo. * Cosmic Awareness: Adam has the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. He also has the ability to sense whenever someone is teleporting, and his sense of reality allows him to see through attempts to manipulate or confuse him through disorienting powers. * Immortality: While Adam can be killed, he never truly dies. This is due to the fact his Soul is so strong, even Death herself cannot claim his soul. As such, he can be reborn. Adam Warlock_Magic Beam.png|Adam Warlock manifests his powers as quantum energy blasts most of the time. Adam Warlock_Obliterating Charm.png|Walock casts an Obliteration Charm to destroy a Limbo Ice landmass containing a temporal displaced Avengers Mansion. Adam Warlock_Warlock Being A Shit.png|Magus effortlessly overpowers Vulcan's allies. Adam Warlock_Fighting Vulcan.jpg|Adam was able to hold his own against Vulcan for a brief few seconds. Adam Warlock_Punch.jpg|Adam Warlock does not respond well to threats. |-| Support= Code Name: Mantis Real Name: Mantis Origin: Incredibly powerful "Celesital Madonna" Powers: * Telepathy- Mantis is described as a mid-range telepath, but with an inexplicable record of performing far beyond her mental weight class, having performed feats as sophisticated as constructing a telesensual schematic of a Phalanx spire for all of her teammates to see, manipulating the emotions of the other members of the team to get them to join the Guardians, and creating and maintaining an open line of mental communication between the entire team at all times while simultaneously engaging in combat and using her other abilities without faltering in its maintenance. * Empathy- Mantis is able to detect and communicate the emotions of others around her, including "lower level" life forms such as animals and plants that otherwise have fewer or no conduits for expressing such things. * Astral Projection- To travel in space, Mantis projects her astral form from her body, allowing her to travel interplanetary distances. She'd then recreate a body for herself out of the destination planet’s local vegetation. Her fighting skills remain intact, and her empathic abilities' heightened to a superhuman degree and extended to the planet’s flora and biosphere. * Chlorokinesis- She also possesses the ability to control the vegetation within her vicinity. Mantis was able to accelerate her teammate Groot's cellular growth rate and even alter his sap to make it flammable. * Pyrokinesis- Mantis is also a pyrokinetic of the many things she is. This was proven when she burned her teammate Groot's internal tree sap with her mental powers, immediately lighting him on fire from the inside. * Enhanced Durability- Mantis has physically enhanced durability as well as immunity to mental and metaphysical assaults. This was proved when an Ultron-controlled Adam Warlock teleported to her location with her teammates and struck her in the head. She survived but was left comatose. * Self-Healing: Mantis can will herself to heal, though it is on a level much lower than that of her healing teammates. * Master Martial Artist: Mantis has extraordinary ability in the martial arts that have been developed and perfected over thousands of years. These fighting methods place particular emphasis on the manipulation of pressure points and nerve endings on the bodies of one's opponents. So, by knowing the right areas of the body to strike, Mantis can stun even a being as powerful as Thor even though she herself has no superhuman strength. * Nervous System Control: Thanks to her training , Mantis has "complete control" over her body. With her sheer force of will, she's capable of willing herself to recuperate quickly after being injured. * Precognition- Mantis is able to see the future up to several branching paths, and is thus able to keep her allies and herself aware of their enemies planned next moves and motives. Equipment: * Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform- A Kree-designed custom uniform of the same make as Star-Lord's, though presumably without the cybernetic enhancement replacements. Mantis_Martial Arts Multitasking.png|Mantis is capable of coordinating the team and watching out for them telepathically while fighting. Mantis_Anatomical Takedowns.png|Mantis is a devastating martial arts expert. Mantis_Telepathic Assault.png|Mantis is able to use her mental powers to cripple her foes. Mantis_Death Grip.png|Mantis utilizes a deathgrip. Mantis_Telepathy.jpg|Mantis performs both long-range mental communication with multiple targets across vast spaces while fighting. |-| Ace= Code Name: Martyr, Quasar, Captain Marvel Real Name: Phylla-Vell Origin: Eternal/Kree Hybrid who can't do anything right. Powers: * Superhuman Strength- Phylla-Vell is stronger than a human, as fitting her alien biology, allowing her to use her preferred melee weapon in combat against armored and superhuman foes with ease. * Flight- Phylla is capable of flying. * Energy Projection and Absorption- Phy can fire bolts of energy as projectiles and has a limited ability to absorb certain types of energy blasts. * Cosmic Awareness- Similar to Adam Warlock, but to a much, much lesser extent, Phylla can sense things on a higher level than natural due to her ability to tap into the cosmic awareness. Equipment: * Quantum Sword- While she no longer possesses the Quantum Bands as Quasar, Phylla still wields the Quantum Sword from that time period, forged from numerous souls and possessing an edge capable of cutting through metal armor and shielded spaceship hulls, among other feats. Phyla_Ultron Kill.jpg|Phyla strikes down the fully-powered Phalanx Ultron. Phyla_Dragon Kill.png|Phyla murders an ethereal dragon monster from the inside out to bring her lover back to life. Phyla_Qunatum Bands.jpg|Phyla claims the Quantum Bands from Annihilus. Phyla_Bolt Deflection.jpg|Using the bands to deflect a laser shot. Phyla_Gun Dodge.jpg|Phyla dodges close range gunfire. |-| Less-Wizard= Code Name: Moondragon Real Name: Heather Douglas Origin: Daughter of Drax the Destroyer, Former Avenger Powers: * Space Dragon Form- Moondragon can transform into a giant, fire-breathing dragon capable of flying through space and communicating with others mentally. It possesses great strength and durability, and can fly at faster than light speeds when it needs to. Moondragon does not lose any of her personality or intelligence in this form. However, she rarely uses it, and may not actually have enough power to do it anymore post Conquest, making it a wildcard ability. * Psionics- Heather Douglas is the most powerful human born telepath ever. Douglas has repeatedly demonstrated mental psionic energy usage far in advance of all human and human mutants including that of the world renowned telepaths such as Professor Charles Xavier, Emma Frost and Jean Grey (without the enhancement of the Phoenix Force). Douglas' most notable psychic actions were the complete mental enslavement of an entire warring planet of people, psionically stalemating the sorcerer supreme Doctor Strange for an extended period of time, and mentally killing a clone of Thanos endowed with psionic powers greater than Professor X, as well as being able to pierce the mental barriers of Galactus and even enabling Thanos to almost overwhelm the devourer's mind when channeling her powers.. All feats beyond that of Xavier and any other noted human and human mutant psionics. However, Heather's powers are reliant on her ability to concentrate; if Douglas is distracted or unable to focus her mind to accomplish an event, she can be rendered completely mentally powerless. * Telepathy- Douglas possesses the ability to contact sentient minds both organic and mechanical based, as well as cosmic beings such as Galactus. Her telepathic abilities include mind-control, mental attacks, mental shielding, personality alteration, memory erasure, memory modification. * Telekinesis- Douglas's telekinetic range is low to moderate as she can only levitate herself and one or two others at the same time. Douglas can "push" her telekinetic ability on herself to attain flight or against another a single person as effective concussive blasts. * Master Martial Artist: Douglas is a superb alien hand-to-hand combatant, trained by the Titanian monks of Shao-Lom who were veteran practitioners in martial arts. Douglas is well versed in pressure points. And she has even defeated Mantis, Psylocke, and Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. Moondragon_Mind Blast.jpeg|Moondragon assaults Thanos with a bolt of mental energy. Moondragon_TK Bubble.png|Moondragon contains an eldritch abomination from the Cancerverse in a TK bubble. Moondragon_Watching Phyla's Back.jpg|Moondragon covers Phyla with a well-placed use of martial arts. Moondragon_Moon Dragon Form.jpg|Moondragon turns into a Moon...Dragon. Moondragon_Dragon Ride.jpg|This is the coolest thing to ever happen to either of these characters. |-| Soldier= Code Name: Jack Flag Real Name: Jack Harrison Origin: Former side-kick of Captain America, caught up in dumb space bullshit. Powers: * Hyde Formula- Jack possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being doused with the chemicals that Calvin Zabo uses to transform himself into Mr. Hyde. The chemicals, which have never been identified by name, have caused some degree of body wide augmentation to Jack's physiology. He possesses great enough strength to lift 10 tons, superhuman durability, and a minor accelerated healing factor that lets him bounce back from non-fatal and non-crippling injuries faster than normal, though he was unable to heal naturally from his crippled spine after his fight with the Thunderbolts. * Martial Artist- Jack was trained to fight alongside Captain America and is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, allowing him to nearly overcome the entire Thunderbolts team by himself, despite their significantly greater level of strength and power diversity. Equipment: * Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform- A Kree-designed custom uniform of the same make as Star-Lord's, though presumably without the cybernetic enhancement replacements. * Numerous Alien Firearms of various models and makes. Jack Flag_Shooting Guns.jpg|Jack Flag uses his most effective super power- shooting guns. Jack Flag_Super Punch.png|Jack punches Charlie-27 hard enough to break one of his ribs. Jack Flag_Super Lift.png|Flag overpowers and throws a giant warmachine. Jack Flag_Swordsman Breaks.jpg|Jack shatters Swordsman's blade. Jack Flag_Venom Defeated.jpg|Flag overpowers Venom. |-| Veteran= Code Name: Major Victory Real Name: Vance Astrovik Origin: Time displaced Guardian of the (future) Galaxy Powers: * Psychokinesis- Vance Astro possesses the psionic ability of psychokinesis, the ability to affect matter with his mind. For some reason, Vance's psionic powers can only be manifested as "psyche-blasts", focused psychokinetic blasts of explosive force, that can disrupt the synapses in the minds of any living being they strike. Lately, Vance has shown some marginal improvement of the control of his psychokinesis, such as generating small psionic pulses to slow the descent of falling people, or gentle psychic bursts to move objects forwards or backwards (all without inflicting any damage on the people or objects). Equipment: * Armored Suit- Major Victory's full body suit, meant to protect him from the outside and through time travel, is enhanced with Adamantium and incredibly durable, but if pierced or removed, the Major begins to age at an accelerated rate. It doubles as allowing him to breath and speak in the vacuum of space unharmed. * Captain America' Shield- Vance carries the shield of the fallen Captain America of his native timeline- it is identical in all ways to the famous shield of the 616 Captain, and while Major Victory isn't as adapt with it as Cap, he is comparable to others who have taken the mantle of Captain America in the past. Major Victory_Shield Throw.png|Major Victory, second only to Steve Rogers in the use of the Shield Toss. Major Victory_Shield Bash.png|Vance bashes Starhawk in the face. Major Victory_Hand-to-Hand.png|Vance displays his hand-to-hand combat skills. Major Victory_Psychokinetic.png|Major Victory possesses minor psychic power that he can utilize in combat. Major Victory_Psychic Blast.jpg|An alternate future version of Victory blasts Star-Lord through the wall with psychic power. |-| Twitchy One= Code Name: Bug, Loverbug Real Name: Bug Origin: Kakiklak Warrior Powers: * Insectivorid Physiology- Bug's native abilities are considered superhuman compared to other humanoids he has great strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. * Wall-Crawling- Bug's has the the ability to cling to surfaces and scale them like any insect. * Danger-sense- He also possesses a "danger-sense" (similar to Spider-Man) which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Bug has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. * Antennae Communication- He can communicate with other antennae-beings over a limited amount of space, motion sensitive within a certain proximity. Equipment: * Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform- A Kree-designed custom uniform of the same make as Star-Lord's, though presumably without the cybernetic enhancement replacements. * Gilder-Pac- Bug has occasionally used a telepathically controlled glider-pac to enable flight. * Rocket Lance- Bug's chosen weapon is a rocket lance, which can fire varying intensities of energy as projectiles, and can return to his hand if thrown. Bug_Lance Combat.png|Bug uses his lance to fight off the Phalanx soldiers. Bug_Shooting Stuff.png|Bug opting to use firearms during the suicide mission at the Babel Tower. Bug_Melee-Range Rocketblast.jpg|Bug fires his Rocket Lance at close-range to devastating effect. Bug_Lance Spinning.png|Bug uses his lance spinning to carve through ranks of the Phalanx's robots. Bug_Rocket Lance.jpg|Bug uses the Rocket Lance as a long-range weapon. |-| Unexpected= Code Name: Cosmo Real Name: Cosmo Origin: Telepathic Russian Space Dog, Security Chief of an alien Geneva inside the decapitated head of an old god. Seriously. Powers: * Telekinesis- Cosmo was an incredibly gifted telekinetic, and was capable of amazingly precise use of his telekinesis. * Telepathy- He can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. He has demonstrated the following specialized uses: ** Telepathic Cloak- He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepaths may notice and 'see' through this ability. ** Psionic Shield- Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. ** Telepathic Illusions- He can create realistic and very detailed illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage- He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there e.g. invisible. * Telepathic Manipulation- He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Mind Control- He can control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mental Paralysis- He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia- He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mental Sedating- Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. * Psionic Blast- He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. * Mental Detection- He can sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Cosmo_Fight.png|Cosmo attacks his enemies telepathically. Cosmo_Super Bark.jpg|Cosmo can create a stunning bark attack. Cosmo_Cancerverse Hulk Death.jpg|Cosmo murders the Hulk of the Cancerverse. Cosmo_TK Field.png|Cosmo creates a telekinetic barrier Cosmo_Zombie Fighting.png|Cosmo holds back hordes of zombies in the bowels of Knowhere. Shepard's Team Created by Commander Shepard after his revival via the Illusive Man's Lazarus Project, this squad was formed to launch a suicide mission through the Omega 4 Relay to stop the efforts of the Collectors from wiping out human colonies across the galaxy, and then turn their attention to the approaching threat of the Reapers, sentient war machines created to destroy all organic life, so that all organic life would not be destroyed by synthetics. |-| Leader= Real Name: John Shepard Origin: Human Soldier Powers: * Biotic Charge- The Vanguard uses biotics to augment speed and strength, and charges across the battlefield towards a target. This culminates in a powerful collision that sends unprotected enemies flying backward, inflicting massive damage. * Shockwave- When used, the power sends out a series of explosive biotic impacts in front of the user ignoring any obstacles. It can be unleashed along the ground to launch all enemies in its path into the air, or used against airborne targets. * Pull- Shepard can use Pull to generate a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the biotic, allowing any allies to finish them off effortlessly. Equipment: * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. * M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle- A 400 round assault rifle with 40 round clips. * M-23 Katana Shotgun- A 10 round shotgun with 5 round clips that deals devastating close range damage. * M-4 Shuriken SMG- A sub-machine gun with 240 rounds and 24 round clips. * M-100 Grenade Launcher- A 10 shot heavy grenade launcher. Shepard M-8 Avenger.jpg|Shepard wielding the M-8. Shepard M-100 GL.jpg|Shepard fires the grenade launcher. Shepard Pull.jpg|Using a Biotic Pull Shepard Shockwave.jpg|Using a Biotic Shockwave Shepard Biotic Charge.jpg|Performing a Biotic Charge |-| Lancer= Code Name: Archangel Real Name: Garrus Vakarian Origin: Turian Soldier, former C-Sec Investigator, Part time Superhero of Omega Powers: * Concussive Shot- When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. * Overload- Garrus shuts down an enemy's shields, rendering them vulnerable to attack. Overload is typically used to take down shields or synthetics, doing twice as much damage to shields as it does to synthetics, but will also cause any unshielded enemies using flamethrowers to explode. * Expert Marksman- Garrus possesses an uncanny skill at hitting his targets- and he is able to pull off difficult shots at incredibly long range and unfavorable conditions with ease. Equipment: * M-15 Vindicator- A 24 shot per clip, 96 shot burst fire Battle Rifle. * M-92 Mantis- A nine shot, long range sniper rifle. Garrus Vakarian Mantis.jpg|Garrus wielding the Mantis sniper rifle. Garrus Vakarian Sniping.jpg|Garrus sniping his foes. Garrus Vakarian Overload.png|Using Overload Garrus_BadCop.png|Garrus plays bad cop. Garrus_Sniping.png|That's one less to worry about. |-| Brute= Real Name: Grunt Origin: Genetically Engineered Krogan Super-Soldier Powers: * Superhuman Strength- Krogan baseline strength is significantly greater than human- Grunt is easily capable of tearing enemies apart with his barehands and lifting object too heavy for humans. * Superhuman Durability- Likewise, Krogan are naturally more durable than most other species, taking significant more damage before going down. * Healing Factor- Like all Krogan, Grunt possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing him to recover from otherwise fatal wounds fast enough to rejoin the fight after a few brief moments. * Concussive Shot- When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. * Fortitude- Fortification reinforces armor with a non-Newtonian fluid that hardens when struck, providing a brief, huge bonus. Equipment: * M-300 Claymore Shotgun- A ten shot Krogan shotgun with so much power that any non-Krogan species firing it would break their arms from the kickback. * M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle- A 400 round assault rifle with 40 round clips. * Incendiary Ammo- When activated, the user's weapon causes fire damage to enemies, burning through armor and setting them on fire. Grunt Tacklin Shit.gif|Grunt charges. Grunt Durability.png|Grunt displays his Krogan durability. Grunt Pins Shepard.jpg|Grunt overpowers Shepard. Grunt Claymore.jpg|Grunt wields his Claymore. Grunt_ThresherMawFight.jpg|Fighting a Thresher Maw with the Claymore. |-| Assassin= Real Name: Thane Krios Origin: Drell Assassin on borrowed time Powers: * Expert Martial Artist- Thane possesses a mastery of hand-to-hand combat, and is able to defeat shielded and armored enemies wielding guns with his bare hands and skill. Even as he is dying, he is capable enough to hold his own in close range with Kai Leng. Thane is also able to enhance his melee abilities with biotics, to do more damage and knock enemies backwards. * Throw- hrow uses mass effect fields to hurl targets away, damaging them if they hit an object. It can be precisely curved around objects and cover to hit its target. * Warp- The power spawns a mass effect field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. It deals double damage to barriers and armor and will detonate any biotic powers affecting the target, such as Pull or Singularity. * Expert Marksman- As an assassin trained all his life to kill, Thane is a master at executing the best shot to deal the maximum damage to his target. Equipment: * M-92 Mantis- A nine shot, long range sniper rifle. * M-4 Shuriken SMG- A sub-machine gun with 240 rounds and 24 round clips. * Shredder Ammo- This ammo tears through soft targets, inflicting more damage to unprotected organic enemies. Thane Krios Hand-to-Hand.jpg|Thane uses his melee skills. Thane Krios Gunfu.png|Thane displays his skillful gunplay. Thane Krios Stealth.png|Utilizing his mastery of stealth to assassinate foes. Thane Krios Mattock.png|Wielding the Mantis sniper rifle. Thane Biotic Bitch Slap.gif|Biotic-Enhanced melee attacks. |-| Alien Among Aliens= Code Name: Legion Origin: Geth gestalt consciousness formed by 1,183 separatist programs Powers: * AI Hacking- Legion is a gifted hacker and is able to take control of enemy machines and technologies in the field, turning the technology against its allies. * Geth Shield Boost- Legion is also able to superpower his shields for a brief period of time, allowing it to deflect small arms fire for a brief time. * Geth Consciousness- Legion is not an individual, but a gestalt consciousness of 1,183 Geth programs, meaning that for all intents and purposes, he is walking, emoting supercomputer, capable of feats of genius intellect and a mathematical processing power far above the human mind's potential. * Expert Marksman- Because of its nature, Legion is capable of making precise measurements and advanced calculations in an instant, allowing it to maximize it's potential damage and increasing its overall accuracy. Equipment: * M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle- A 400 round assault rifle with 40 round clips. * Geth Pulse Rifle- A 40 shot per clip, 480 round assault rifle that fires a rapid stream of high-energy phasic slugs which are extremely effective against shielding but much less so against armor and organic material. * M-98 Widow- An extremely powerful 13 shot anti-material rifle that fires with enough power that any normal human attempting a shot would break their arm. Legion Attacking Geth.png|Legion fighting with assault rifle. Me2 legion.jpg|Legion sniping. Legion-mass-effect-2-30424502-1920-1080.jpg|Legion uses the Omni-Tool to hack. Legion_Teaming up with Tali.png|Legion working with Tali while wielding the Widow Legion_Geth Shield Boost.jpg|Geth Shield Boost in practice |-| Wizard= Real Name: Samara Origin: Asari Justicar burdened with purpose Powers: * Throw- hrow uses mass effect fields to hurl targets away, damaging them if they hit an object. It can be precisely curved around objects and cover to hit its target. * Pull- Samara can use Pull to generate a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the biotic, allowing any allies to finish them off effortlessly. * Reave- The power employs mass effect fields to biotically attack the target's nervous or synthetic systems and prevent healing. * Warp- The power spawns a mass effect field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. It deals double damage to barriers and armor and will detonate any biotic powers affecting the target, such as Pull or Singularity. Equipment: * M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle- A 400 round assault rifle with 40 round clips. * M-4 Shuriken SMG- A sub-machine gun with 240 rounds and 24 round clips. Samara Confronts Morinth.jpg|Samara uses her Biotics to slam Morinth into the window. Samara vs. Morinth.png|Having a Biotic Clash with Morinth. Samara_Meditate.jpg|Samara meditates on the Normandy. Samara_Flight.jpg|Samara uses her Biotics to glide. Samara_Lift.jpg|Using Biotic Lift to levitate an enemy. |-| Support= Real Name: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Origin: Quarian Engineering genius devoted to her new home Powers: * AI Hacking- Tali is a gifted hacker and is able to take control of enemy machines and technologies in the field, assuming she can hack and understand it, turning the technology against its allies. * Energy Drain- Energy Drain saps enemies' kinetic barrier power to boost your shields. Equipment: * Chatika vas Paus- Tali has a personal attack drone, nicknamed Chatika vas Paus, which is capable of firing ranged attacks at the enemy and drawing fire from her and her allies. * Defense Drone- Tali can also summon a drone that stays close, electrocuting enemies that attempt to come too close to her. * M-23 Katana Shotgun- A 10 round shotgun with 5 round clips that deals devastating close range damage. * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. Tali'Zorah Hacking.jpg|Using her Omnitool to hack. Tali'Zorah Drones.jpg|Tali summons her drones. Tali_Pistol.jpg|Tali wielding the Predator Tali_Shotgun.jpg|Tali with a Katana. Tali_Combat.png|Tali in combat. |-| Ace= Real Name: Miranda Lawson Origin: Experimental attempt to create a perfect human Powers: * Overload- It shuts down an enemy's shields, rendering them vulnerable to attack. Overload is typically used to take down shields or synthetics, doing twice as much damage to shields as it does to synthetics, but will also cause any unshielded enemies using flamethrowers to explode. * Warp- The power spawns a mass effect field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. It deals double damage to barriers and armor and will detonate any biotic powers affecting the target, such as Pull or Singularity. * Slam- The power lifts a target and slams them to the ground, inflicting damage. Slam can be detonated by Warp if it lands during the lift duration. * Incinerate- A high-explosive plasma round fired from the user's omni-tool that inflicts damage over time to all nearby enemies and is especially effective against armor. * Reave- The power employs mass effect fields to biotically attack the target's nervous or synthetic systems and prevent healing. Equipment: * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. * M-4 Shuriken SMG- A sub-machine gun with 240 rounds and 24 round clips. Miranda Lawson Fighting Alongside Jacob.png|Lawson fighting alongside her subordinate, Jacob Taylor Miranda Lawson Dual Wielding.jpg|Miranda dual wielding her weapons Miranda Lawson Biotics.png|Miranda uses her Biotics in combat Miranda Lawson Heavy Pistol.jpg|Miranda aims her Predator pistol Miranda Lawson Reave.png|An opponent hit by Reave Miranda Lawson Shuriken.jpg|Miranda wielding a submachine gun |-| Less-Wizard= Code Name: Subject Zero Real Name: Jack Origin: A human bomb of hate and fury given new purpose Powers: * Shockwave- When used, the power sends out a series of explosive biotic impacts in front of the user ignoring any obstacles. It can be unleashed along the ground to launch all enemies in its path into the air, or used against airborne targets. * Pull- Jack can use Pull to generate a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the biotic, allowing any allies to finish them off effortlessly. * Warp- The power spawns a mass effect field that damages enemy targets and stops health regeneration. It deals double damage to barriers and armor and will detonate any biotic powers affecting the target, such as Pull or Singularity. * Biotic Barrier- Jack is capable of generating a large barrier of biotic energy and maintain it for an extended period of time while under considerable attack, eventually unleashing the barrier as a large, destructive wave of energy. Equipment: * Warp Ammo- Warp Ammo is an effective ammo modifier against biotic barriers, armor and health, and can trigger explosive biotic powers, as well as dealing extra damage against targets stunned by biotic. * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. * M-23 Katana Shotgun- A 10 round shotgun with 5 round clips that deals devastating close range damage. Jack Shooting Shit.jpg|Jack takes flight whilst shooting her firearms Jack Biotic Barrier.jpg|Jack creating a Biotic Barrier Jack Biotic Explosion.png|Jack creates a large Biotic explosion Jack Even Bigger Biotic Explosion.png|Jack creates an even bigger Biotic explosion Jack Biotic.png|Jack using her Biotics in standard combat |-| Soldier= Real Name: Jacob Taylor Origin: Loyal human soldier working for a den of anything but. Powers: * Pull- Jacob can use Pull to generate a mass-lowering field, which levitates enemies into the air. While aloft, enemies will slowly drift towards the biotic, allowing any allies to finish them off effortlessly. * Barrier- Barrier spawns a mass effect field that soaks up huge amounts of damage. Equipment: * Incendiary Ammo- When activated, the user's weapon causes fire damage to enemies, burning through armor and setting them on fire. * Lift Grenades- Jacob throws a grenade into a group of enemies to send them flying upwards similar to the Biotic Lift power. * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. * M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle- A 400 round assault rifle with 40 round clips. * M-23 Katana Shotgun- A 10 round shotgun with 5 round clips that deals devastating close range damage. Jacob Taylor Predator Pistol.jpg|Taylor wields his M-3 Predator pistol Jacob Taylor Pull.png|Taylor uses Pull Jacob Taylor M-8.jpg|Jacob wielding his M-8 Avengers in combat Jacob Taylor Drayco-Approved Ammo.jpg|Jacob equips his M-8 with Incendiary ammunition Jacob Taylor Omni-Toool.jpg|Jacob activates his Omni-Tool |-| Veteran= Real Name: Zaeed Massani Origin: Human bounty hunter in search of revenge. Powers: * Carnage- Zaeed fires a shot that rips a target to shreds with this vicious blast. Major collateral damage to enemies nearby. Effective against armor. Equipment: * Concussive Shot- When activated, the user's weapon fires a single high-powered round that damages a target and can stun it for a few seconds. * Disruptor Ammo- An ammo power that empowers weapons with an electric field. * Inferno Grenade- Zaeed launches a volatile grenade that explodes on impact, sending damaging fragments flying in all directions. * M-96 Mattock- The Mattock is a semi-automatic hybrid weapon with an assault rifle's low heat production and a sniper rifle's punch. 64 round weapon with 16 round clips. * M-92 Sniper Rifle- Extremely powerful long range sniper rifle with a maximum of 9 shots. Zaeed Massani Mercenary Dating.png|Zaeed Massani fighting alongside Tristana, a fellow mercenary Zaeed Massani Inferno Grenade.png|Zaeed Massani uses an Inferno Grenade Zaeed Massani Killing Turians.jpg|Zaeed Massani in combat against Turians Zaeed Massani M-96 Mattock.jpg|Zaeed Massani aims his Assault Rifle. Zaeed Massani Blue Sun Attack.png|Zaeed Massani leads the charge as a Blue Sun commander |-| Twitchy One= Real Name: Mordin Solus Origin: The very model of a scientist Salarian. Powers: * Incinerate- A high-explosive plasma round fired from the user's omni-tool that inflicts damage over time to all nearby enemies and is especially effective against armor. * Cryo Blast- When activated, the user's omni-tool fires a mass of super-cooled subatomic particles capable of snap-freezing targets within a certain radius. If the target's health is low enough when frozen, it is possible to shatter it through the use of weapons or other damage dealing abilities. Frozen enemies are more susceptible to damage. * Neural Shock- Neural Shock paralyzes organic enemies for a brief amount of time. Equipment: * M-4 Shuriken SMG- A sub-machine gun with 240 rounds and 24 round clips. * M-6 Carnifex Hand Cannon- A heavy pistol with 18 rounds and 6 round clips. Mordin_Pistol.jpg|Mordin fighting the Blue Suns with his pistol. ME2_Incinerate.jpg|Shepard uses Incinerate ME2_CryoBlast.jpg|Cryo Blast used on a Ymir Mech. ME2_Neural Shock.png|Neural Shock debilitates an enemy. Mordin_Omnitool.png|Mordin using his omni-tool. |-| Unexpected= Name: Kasumi Gato Origin: Master human thief that the enemy never sees coming. Powers: * Shadow Strike- Using this power, Kasumi cloaks, appears behind her target and delivers a devastating sneak attack, then re-cloaks and returns to her previous location. * Overload- Kasumi can use her Omni-Tool to overload a target's shields and technology temporarily, causing a burst that can deal damage to the target and those located around them while leaving them open to attack without their shielding. Can be especially effective against synthetic targets. *Decoy- When this power is activated a hologram copy appears approximately 3-5m away. This hologram mimics the activator's appearance and movements but does not actually move, nor does it actually attack. Equipment: * Tactical Cloak- Kasumi enters battle with her trusty handheld cloaking device, which makes her nearly invisible for a few precious seconds with each use. * Flashbang Grenades- One of the many tools kept up Kasumi's sleeves, the flashbang grenade is ideal for stunning targets and allowing Kasumi to disappear after causing maximum damage. * M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol- a 12 shot per clip, 60 shot maximum heavy pistol. * M-12 Locust- an SMG said to have killed two presidents, stolen during Kasumi's big mission with Shepard. The gun carries up to 240 rounds, with 20 round clips. Kasumi Moto Flashbang.png|Kasumi throws one of her flashbang grenades Kasumi Goto Surprise Biatch.png|Kasumi attacks multiple opponents from behind Kasumi with a gun by thaumaturgist dave-d5eztlp.jpg|Kasumi aims one of her firearms Kasumi Moto Shadow Strike.png|Kasumi uses Shadow Strike Kasumi Gato Omni-Tool.jpg|Kasumi activates her Omni-tool, which seconds as a cloaking device X-Factors Guardians of the Galaxy - X-Factor Name - Shepard's Team 65 - TEAMWORK - 80 While certain members of the Guardians are extremely skilled at working together in combat, like Rocket and Groot or Phyla, Moonstone and Adam Warlock, as a whole unit, the Guardians aren't as efficient at working together- they lack the military discipline of Shepard's sqaud, and more dangerously, they lack the respect for their commander that Shepard's team possesses. Most of the Guardians have their own agendas, and their own individual actions that they are more interested in playing out than working as a team, while Shepard's team is focused and disciplined. While Shepard's squad occasionally has splits in the team from differences and conflicts, they are always towed in line and held together by Shepard, keeping them honed on that task at hand. 75 - LEADERSHIP - 100 Star-Lord isn't nearly as clueless or callow as he comes off- in fact, he's actually a brilliant tactician and manipulator, but he simply doesn't like it to be known to anyone, including his own team. As a result, several members of the team don't exactly trust his leadership and judgement, and almost none of them are ever aware of what Star-Lord is planning until it's too late, leaving them bumbling through several missions. Commander Shepard, on the other hand, is a legendary leader who has united the entire Galaxy to fight the Reaper threat. He is far more focused, disciplined and in-command, while Star-Lord struggles. 90 - EXPERIENCE - 70 The Guardians of the Galaxy have been in operation for years, and most of the threats they've faced have been several leagues greater than the threats faced by Shepard's Squad, which has only been assembled for a single, short mission before disbanding. Individually speaking, most of the members of the Guardians have track records that would put the histories of most of Shepard's squad to shame, with decades of experience and missions under their belts against incredibly powerful threats. Tabber of Voter Convenience |-| Comparisons= * Leader - Star-Lord vs. Commander Shepard * Lancer - Rocket Raccoon vs. Garrus Vakarian * Brute - Drax the Destroyer vs. Grunt * Assassin- Gamora vs. Thane Krios * Alien Among Aliens- Groot vs. Legion * Space Wizard- Adam Warlock vs. Samara * Support- Mantis vs. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy * "Ace"- Phyla vs. Miranda Lawson * Less-Wizard- Moondragon vs. Jack * Soldier- Jack Flag vs. Jacob Taylor * Veteran- Major Victory vs. Zaeed Masanni * The Twitchy One- Bug vs. Mordin Solus * The Unexpected- Cosmo vs. Kasumi Goto |-| X-Factors= * X-Factor Name - Guardians' score - Shepard's Squad's score * Teamwork- 65 - 80 * Leadership- 75 - 100 * Experience- 90 - 70 |-| Scenario Notes= * The Battle will take place in the Marvel Universe, primarily on Knowhere. * One note on the balance of Adam Warlock- it's important to know that he's a character who sounds more broken than he is. Warlock is unarmored and squishy- he's been taken down in single right hooks before, and he doesn't know the extent of his own powers- most of his feats come from him pushing himself and not knowing what would happen. He also must spend a great deal of his energy keeping the Magus, he evil alternate self, at bay, greatly limiting his potential damage. Just clarifying this since I know most people haven't read the books. Battle TBW Category:Blog posts